


A Kiss, a Car, a Stereo

by maggiisgay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiisgay/pseuds/maggiisgay
Summary: Betty cooper has been pining after Veronica ever since they kissed at cheer tryouts. It's been 7 months, and it's been decided: Love is not her friend. However, a drive and a song may change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so hopefully it's good, but I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm just a gay who is 100% beronica trash. Sorry for any typos, I wrote this at 2am half asleep, so just comment with any. Feel free to send me new prompts on tumblr @bisexual-beronica.

Loving has never been easy for Betty. It makes her flustered, shy, and anxious just thinking about her feelings for another person. For God’s sake it took her 16 whole years to tell Archie she loves him, just to get rejected immediately. And then she realized she didn’t actually even love him romantically, so she wasted 16 years of feelings for nothing. It could also be implied that love is most definitely not a friend of Elizabeth Cooper. Not in the slightest. That is why, while laying in her bed unable to sleep at 2am, she can't stop fighting with her emotions.

 

It's been 7 months since she met Veronica Lodge.

 

Slightly less than 7 months since the raven haired transfer kissed her in a last ditch effort to get her on the cheer squad.

 

And 6 months since she realized she was unequivocally, irrevocably in love with her best friend, the B to her V.

 

That is what has her tossing and turning well into the night, unable to shut her brain off.

 

“I should tell her” Betty whispers out loud, which is quickly accompanied with an eye roll and “that is the worst idea” also spoken.

 

It took her until 3am to mull over the fact that she is indeed in love with Ronnie about 73 times, and to realize replaying the kiss in her mind over and over again isn't going to change how she feels. She decides to just sleep, putting her thoughts off until morning.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It doesn't take long for thoughts of V to re-enter Betty's mind the next morning. In fact, it takes approximately .003 seconds for her brain to be flooded with her best friend as she sees her strutting down the hall at 7:45 in the morning, looking flawless as usual.

 

"Hey B!" the New York beauty proclaims in her usual chipper tone, greeting her blonde haired partner in crime with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Betty gets flustered, a blush spreading through her cheeks. Veronica pretends not to notice.

 

“You look exhausted, did you get any sleep last night?” V inquires, concerned

 

Betty clears her throat uncomfortably. “Up late doing research for the Blue and Gold” the blonde girl lies.

 

 "Anyways, how was your date with Reggie last night?" Betty adds so her friend can’t question her any longer.

 

V rolls her eyes. "It was NOT a date, trust me. We were just working on a history project”

 

 “Besides, he is isn’t even my type" she makes a point of adding.

 

The statement isn’t even a lie. Sure, Reggie would have been her type at any point of her 15 year existence before coming to Riverdale. He’s strong and attractive, and hell he would have even been her type before a kiss with a certain blonde haired beauty at cheer tryouts. Now her type is only a smart, sweet, kind girl specifically named Betty Cooper. In 7 months, Veronica went from being the beautiful vixen who could have anyone to the hopeless romantic who only has eyes for one gorgeous girl. She’s in deep, and she knows she has to do something soon before she drives herself crazy.

 

The bell rings, breaking the girl from her thoughts. She quickly says "I gotta run. Pop's date tonight with the boys after the game? I'm in desperate need of a double chocolate milkshake." Before grabbing her bag and leaving.

 

Betty nods as Veronica struts away, and in that moment she truly wishes her partner in crime didn't feel inclined to invite the boys. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Sitting in first period, drumming her pencil on her books, Veronica lets her mind wonder. It's Friday, and she knows Archie will have some football bro obligation after the game, making him unavailable for Pop's tonight. And Jughead had told her about some investigative stakeout bullshit he wanted to do for the Blue and Gold tonight, so V knew it would just be her and Betty tonight.

 

 Of course, she didn't want to seem too upfront, afraid to scare off her friend. It's so odd, how with any boy or girl she had been with before she met Betty, she was able to be straight forward. Brazen even.

 

That is Veronica Lodge's brand of course. Up front, no bullshit. But with Betty, it seems to be different for some reason.

 

She's.... nervous and scared. But instead of being upfront with Betty, and how she desperately needs alone time with her blonde best friend before she goes insane; she she decided the only thing to do was to bury her feelings and pretend she wanted the boys there.

.-.-.-.-.-

Betty ran into Jughead first and, reluctantly, invited him to Pop's tonight.

 

He immediately replied with "Can't. Investigative reporting waits for no man" and sulked off.

 

Although she didn’t know what he as even investigating, all that time together in the Blue and Gold offices has taught her to just not ask. Not to mention, this increased her chance of alone time with Veronica, so she wasn’t going to pry.

 

It took until lunch to find Archie, and when asked at their usual table with all their friends, he struck down the invitation with the excuse of football.

 

Veronica smirked as Betty blushed at the prospect of alone time with her best friend.

 

However, the unforeseen consequence of asking around all their friends led to Kevin chirping in "I'd love to come and hang with the dynamic duo"

 

 This earned him an intense, vicious glare from Veronica that Betty noticed but decided not to comment on.

 

Catching Veronica’s drift and realizing what he had just done, Kevin quickly backtracked, throwing in "Um.... actually I totally forgot that.... date I have tonight.....sorry" causing Veronica to end her glaring.

 

"Looks like it's just you and me, V" Betty said, smiling.

 

"It's a date" Veronica rebuked with a wink and a subtle smirk.

 

This simple gesture lead to Betty choking on her water, putting her into a coughing fit. As the rest of the group, confused, asked her if she was alright, Veronica began to think maybe this night will go in her favor after all. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

At 8:55, 5 minutes before the time they said they'd meet, Betty walked into Pop's and slid into their usual booth.

 

 She didn't want to be late, and she needed a solid 5 minutes to calm her nerves down, so she made sure to give her just enough time to get herself together. Trying to reassure herself, she remembered all the other times she had been alone with Veronica with no nerves and no issues. And then she remembered.... nope. I've had nerves every single time I've been around her since that stupid kiss. This revelation obviously did nothing to reassure her, but just before she could psych herself anymore, the door of Pop's opened and the most beautiful girl she has ever seen strutted in and slid into the booth, sliding her cape off in the process.

 

It's almost like Betty's meeting her for the first time again, when she first showed up in Riverdale and came in looking absolutely flawless just to grab takeout. At the time, she thought she had lost Archie to the raven haired beauty, and associated the feeling in her stomach to her jealousy. She now realizes, 7 months later, she was actually just enamored by the girl the moment she saw her. Betty is slowly drifted out of her reminiscing thoughts by the feeling of pressure on her hand, as she realizes Veronica is squeezing it to get her attention.

 

"One classic vanilla for you I'm assuming?" Betty turns and realizes she hadn't even seen Hermione Lodge come up to take their order.

 

"Uh yes please, that sounds great. Sorry." "

 

No need to apologize. I understand a wondering mind" Veronica's mother states as she turns to her daughter

 

"And I know you want a double chocolate. They'll be right out girls" Hermione adds as she walks off.

 

Betty refocuses, studying the features of her best friend's face as she speaks.

 

"So, I've been thinking a lot about Jason" V starts, "about how he was so in love with Polly that he just wanted to run off and start a new life with her. And instead he's murdered and we still don't know who did it. But can you fathom loving someone that much?"

 

Without thinking, Betty blurts out "I can imagine loving someone so much you would do anything for them" never losing eye contact with Veronica

 

"Do you love Archie that much? Is he the reason you believe in love like that?" The other girl decides to reply.

 

Veronica doesn't want an answer the second she asks the question. What dumbass asks the girl she wants about the guy she’s in love with? What the hell kind of question was that?, she keeps asking herself in her head.

 

But instead of getting the answer she doesn't want, the blonde across from her simply states "No." and after long pause decides to add "I thought I was in love with Archie. I'm not. he's my best friend, and I love him, but not romantically. The love I'm talking about is deeper than anything platonic. You have to be willing to fight for it, and Archie isn't who I want to fight for."

 

Veronica instinctively leans closer to her friend stating “so you believe in soul mates then? A one, true, grand love that would make you do anything?

 

“I don’t believe in soul mates, I know they exist. It’s a fact not a belief.” Betty says with a laugh as she adds “They’re the person you feel safe with and always think about. The one strongest connection you have with someone” locking eyes with her friend.

 

Veronica knows exactly what Betty is describing. It’s how she feels about the blonde; like she’s the only person in the world worth carrying about. Her head is spinning, so she chooses to distract herself, sipping on the milkshake just put in front of her instead of continuing the conversation.

 

Betty’s head is also reeling, feeling vulnerable as she just confessed how she feels about Ronnie without letting the other girl know the words were about her. She sips her milkshake, looking at her friend who seems to have dropped the conversation. They glance at each other, and can feel the tension growing from their unspoken words.

 

Hermione Lodge comes and rescues them from their awkward silence.

"Veronica, I just got off, are you ready to go" the mom states.

 

V starts to panic, thinking about the night she set out to have and how she isn't achieving it in the slightest. But she her mom is her ride home, so she doesn’t have much of a choice but to let the night go to waste.

 

That is until Betty speaks up. "I'll drive her home Mrs. Lodge. We still need to catch up a little."

 

Hermione easily obliges, kissing her daughter on the cheek and reminding her of her curfew. As she walks away, Betty swears her whisper under her breath "they spend every waking moment together, why do they need to catch up" as she walks out the door.

 

Veronica looks at her expectantly. And, after they finish their shakes, B shyly recommend the girls drive to their favorite spot at Sweetwater river.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Cruising down main street at exactly the speed limit, Betty is driving after all, Veronica takes the chance to examine her best friend's features. Her soft eyes, gently sloping nose, lips slightly parted quietly singing to the music gently floating out of the car's old stereo, her cheeks, as they flush red upon noticing Veronica studying her.

 

"What" Betty whispers softly upon noticing her best friend examining her, who just shrugs and instead of speaking, shifts closer and puts her head on Betty's shoulder.

 

"You know I'm driving and this is slightly dangerous, right" the blonde mentions, just to receive a nod and quiet "mmhm" from her partner in crime.

 

After a moment of silence, V finally quips, "It's 10:30, this town is dead, and you're driving exactly at the speed limit. I'm not particularly worried about my safety," with the girl adding "not to mention I always feel safe with you."

 

Betty thinks of how she said soul mates feel safe together always, and begins to wonder if the brunette laying on her meant to imply what B is thinking. She decides not to vocalize her question however, and two girls leave the conversation at that as the tension builds in the car. Veronica leans forward, turning up the stereo as Fallingforyou by the 1975 leaks out while the girls turn onto the trail to their spot. Betty puts the car in park as they reach their favorite lookout over Sweetwater River and she studies Ronnie peacefully humming to the music.

 

**_Don't you see me, I think I'm falling. I'm falling for you_ **

 

 _"_ What are you thinking about Bets"

 

"Just all the times we've done this. The peaceful silence."

 

"mmhm" is all Veronica adds, shifting ever closer to her friend

 

**_And on this night, and in this light, I think i'm falling for you_ **

 

"Have you ever been in love" Betty blurts when her friend nestles her face against her shoulder.

 

 “Love is not my friend at the moment” V quietly states, and Betty is pulled back to her thoughts from last night

 

**_I'll take you one day at a time, say you will be mine_ **

 

Upon hearing the lyric sung, Veronica looks up, meeting Betty's eyes nervously. Both girls become acutely aware of how close their faces are but neither moves. B searches V's face looking for answers, as the other girl does the same, tension building in the car. 

 

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss" V finally speaks, glancing at her best friend with brilliantly intense eyes.

 

"What kiss" Betty states, searching for absolute confirmation that the tan skinned beauty is referring to their cheer tryout lip lock.

 

Their eyes meet again, and Veronica gives Betty a look she’s never seen from the brunette before. The tension grows more so, with Betty looking down at Veronica’s lips before meeting her eyes again. She then notices her friend’s hand has started drawing patterns on her thigh, making pressure build in the small space between the girl’s faces

 

"You know which kiss" Veronica borderline growls, tension reaching an all time high in the small car, both girls locking eyes intensely without either making a move. The next lyric streams out of the stereo, perfectly narrating the moment.

 

**_I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck_ **

And with that, Betty moves first moves first, launching across the little space between the girls and attaching her lips to Veronica's. V doesn't miss a beat, flying her hands up to frame the blonde girl's jaw as she moves impossibly closer. She swipes her tongue on the seam of the other girl's lips to hastily deepen the kiss. Betty lets her, turning the lip lock from innocent to heated quickly. Deciding they can’t work around the center console, they scramble to the back seat quickly and V straddle's her best friend, immediately restarting their passionate hook up. Both girls seeking connection, Betty throws her hands into Veronica's hair pulling her closer, if that's even possible. V’s hands are roam the taller girl’s stomach, dragging her nails softly down the skin, driving B’s desire to be closer.

 

The car steams, increasing the humidity but in no way slowing down the girl’s who have been pining over each other for 7 months. Veronica tears her turtleneck off in haste and Betty is in awe. Tan skin, waiting to be marked is shown as the shirt is discarded quickly. V reattaches their lips immediately, but separates to fling off Betty’s sweater.

 

It’s the blonde’s turn to close the gap, and she attaches her lips to her friend’s neck, nipping and sucking. She knows she’ll leave marks as she moves down the column of Veronica’s neck, and the idea of marking the girl as hers drives her wild. When she hears V moan, it drives her even further. She reconnects their lips passionately kissing, but understanding the best place to have sex for the first time isn’t in the car, and do not undress further.

 

They only break when both girls' lungs are screaming for air, and they pull away panting. B looks up at the other girl, with smeared lipstick and tousled hair, and her heart swells.

"I've been waiting to do that since you kissed me as a faux-lesbian stunt" 

 

"I don’t know if I would say faux, there was definitely very gay motives intertwined in that kiss" V whispers

 

They both laugh, still out of breath, as Veronica lays on the taller girl's chest and nestles her nose into her neck as they rest, as they're sprawled across the back seat. 

They may not know where to go from here, or what they are, or even how to do this, but they have plenty of time to figure out. For now, with Veronica laying on Betty as they pull a blanket found on the floor around them, they don’t need answers to future questions. They’re with each other, safe and wrapped in each other’s arms, and that is all they feel that matters. After all, they are both believers in soul mates.

 

**_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_ **


End file.
